


Avengers Struggle To Love Role-Play

by avengers123



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Phoenix Odinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers123/pseuds/avengers123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earth isn't like it once was...<br/>The earth was normal, like any other day. Now, it has slowly revealed all its life. Heroes, villains, and even gods. With all of these remarkable people, love is bound to make its way into the picture. Unfortunately, love is much harder to achieve with the fear of never seeing your lover again when they go off to save the world and galaxies. Overwhelmed with this news, the heroes are trying to figure out a way to love. Will you join this world and try to find your partner? Will you help fight crime and save innocents? The choice is yours. Choose wisely, or you may not get out alive.</p><p>*Struggle to love as Two Mortals fall in love with a goddess(Future Asgardian Queen), Will you surive??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. My name is Heimdall. I am the Gatekeeper of the Nine Realms. The Bifrost is controlled by me, as no mortals can enter without my king's permission, or any gods exist to earth without my king's wish. I make sure everything is fine in all realms. I can hear you no matter how quiet or far you are. If you are willing to listen to my king, then you may enter.  
> -Heimdall

##  _**Regulations** _

  * You must obey the king, queen and the princes/princess's words. What they say are the LAW.
  * Princes and princess must ask the king first if they want to declare an war, or they will being thrown into jail for a week.
  * Warriors are to follow and protect the royal family.
  * All guards must stand and guard all around Asgard, inside and out to protect the kingdom.
  * The Nine Realms are all different. Three realms have great warriors who are from the Warriors of Three. (Nine Realms are: Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Yggdrasil are Svartalfheim, Niflheim, Vanir and Earth).
  * No mortals can enter Asgard or the Eight Realms without the Gatekeeper's help; which is impossible. If the Gatekeeper sees the Rainbow Bridge open for a mortal, there will be consequences.
  * If you kill an Asgardian, you will be sent to jail forever. 
  * Be kind and fair.
  * For midgards, no drugs, sexual and violent stuff! There can be drama but no killing other characters without their permission.
  * No godmodding or powerplay.
  * Asgardians cannot go to earth without permission. (Thor included).
  * If you threaten the safety of earth, you will be chased down and brought back to Asgard for justice.
  * Site rules
  * Be active. If not active for one week, you will be reminded. Three weeks inactive, your character will be deleted. After this, you will have to reapply to come back. Your character will be free to others after this as well.
  * For those who play Maven's character, please be on everyday actively. If 3-5 days of activeness occurs without filling out the absent form, your character will be given to someone else who is active.
  * Please keep down the language. It is allowed, but do not get to vulgar. Sexual activity is only allowed in a PM (private message) to that person.
  * Must write AT LEAST THREE SENTENCES for EACH post.
  * No stealing ideas or you will be reported!



TWO CHARACTER MAX!!!

 


	2. Sign up here! /Populations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in here you can sign up as an S.H.E.I.D agent, avengers, Asgardian or one of the character that had being listed in available character section, first come first serve and please remembers the rules, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvels character avaible:  
> Tony stark  
> Black widow   
> Clint barton  
> Captain America-Played by avengers123  
> Thor Odinson  
> Phoenix Odinson-played by avengers123  
> Nick fury  
> Maria hill  
> Bruce banner   
> Pepper pot  
> Jane(Thor's girlfriend)  
> Dr. Servig   
> Lady sif  
> volstagg  
> Fandral  
> Hogun  
> Heimdall  
> Odin  
> Frigga  
> Wanda   
> Pietro  
> Vision  
> Bucky

Marvel char sign up:  
Name:  
age:  
gender:  
personaility:  
job:  
Family:  
children:  
Look:

if you are an agent:  
name:  
age:  
job:  
agent ranking(level-- no more than level 10):  
personaility:  
weapon:  
history:  
family:  
children:  
picture:

*Asgardian sign up is not open for now!

(IF YOU WANT TO PLAY ANY AVENGERS CHARACTER OR ANY AGENT FROM AVENGERS COMMENT HERE! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!)

 

Population:  
here are out lovely members!

Name: Phoenix Ordinson

Female

85 years old

goddess of Love, Beauty, Myscheif, Truth, Power, War and Natural

Phoenix is very intelligent, mischievous, beautiful, and loving. She has amazing powers such as reality and physical manipulation, energy manipulation, teleportation, Shifting, speed and mind controlling. She is very sweet, formal, kind, smart, prankster, warmhearted and funny. Her mother and father are Odin and Frigga, while her brother and half-brother are Thor and Loki. She is currently not interested in anyone.

image:http://hdwallpapers.cat/wallpaper/aurora_goddess_angel_wings_beautiful_dress_hd-wallpaper-1545381.jpg

Steve Rogers, Captain America

Male

22 years old before hitting the ice, (really 99 years old after coming out of the ice)

mortal

Steve Rogers, also known famously as Captain America is America's hope and symbol. Always putting his life on line to save innocents, his team, and people he doesn't even know. Not very outgoing, he tends to keep to himself most of the time out of uniform. When in uniform, he is strong, aggressive (in a good way), and a good leader, never hesitating. Sometimes keeping to himself is a bad thing because he won't tell you if he's been hurt, just shrugging it off saying it will heal.


	3. Prologue(Role-play starts here!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the role-play starts here as Phoenix had being recovering and was about to wake up. :) enjoy! this place is only for role-play not chating, you can chat in population place. :3 also if there is a plot or another day/event going to happen as it gets too long i will tell everyone to role-play on another page as there will be summery of what happen or what is going to happen soon, enjoy!

One night at in Asgard where everything is quiet and calm. the guards are walking around the castle guarding the royal families when suddenly a cry broke out in the night sky. Lady Sif who was on duty with the warriors three runs towards the scene and sees their princess Phoenix glowing blue, they knew something was wrong. Lady sif orders the warriors three toe tell the guards to gets everyone to other realms now execpt for Midgard before she turns and looks at hte princess and walks towards her slowly tries to calm her down. All-father and all kingdom knows that the princess is an energy source like the tesseract as each power she unlocks the more powerful she can gets. Lady sif stops at an safe distance before starts to speak, " Lady Phoenix please calm down, everything will be alright.." she coo quietly tries to calm the princess down so her powers won't destroy this place. Phoenix whimpers in pain as she screams loudly, " I-I-I CAN'T!! ahhhh!!! Sif...he-help m-me please..." she beggs as her eyes turns blue and boom the blue flames hits what is around them as the fire grew Lady Sif alerted Thor before carries the fainted Phoenix on her arms ignores the burn on her shoulder, by the time she wentsthe the bisforst the bridge was somewhat damaged. She give Phoenix to Thor as they looks at Heimdal before Thor speaks up, " Midgard now!" he yells before Heimdall opens the porter for them to enter. the rainbow bridge appears outside the avengers tower as during this process the ground in New York shakes violently cause everyone to come out to see what is going on including the avengers besides the hulk since he left everyone after age of Ultron to think. When Captain first came out and see what is going on, his eyes trail down towards the girl Thor was carrying and immediately fall in love with her, this woman is the most beautiful girl she had ever seen as he had never felt this way before after Peggy was dead. He glance around slowly and find Clint and bucky were also looking at her drooling, he groan a little and knows that he got an huge competition if he wish to catches this beautiful woman's heart who is also Thor's sister. he welcomes them in as Thor gave her to one of the SHEILD Nurse and ask them to bandage up. He explains what happen and told them that they will be staying in Midgard for a while as he wish his sister stays under their protection til she can control her powers before she returns and gets crowed to be queen. Everyone was very happy with this news as the three boys who were still drooling and over the moon as they all thinks the something, " She is mine."


End file.
